


kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

by bokutoma



Series: the rage of lions, the faith of lambs [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Hawke, Custom Hawke, Family Issues, Gen, Hawke Family Feels, Lothering, Pre-Canon, Red Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: simon hawke lives a fairly simple life in lothering[snapshots before da2]





	kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

The sun beat brightly on Simon's back as he lifted the ax, unusually hot for a Lothering summer. He brought it down, relishing in the heavy sound the tool made as it split the wood. There was plenty of firewood already stored for the Hawkes, but he cared little. This was not an exercise done out of necessity; he just needed to escape the house.

If he returned, Carver would beg for a fight, or Mother would demand he run to town for some inane thing she could easily get herself on her next trip. Father was more of a toss-up, but if one wrong thing was said, both of their tempers would easily ignite. The only company he actually wanted as of this moment was Bethany's, but she was almost certainly busy.

Just as he had resolved to keep going, he saw a familiar face approaching the house, and he swore colorfully. Maybe if he hurried back to the house, he could drag Carver or Bethany along and be out of sight before Peaches ever caught wind of his presence.

He gathered the wood in pone hand, brandished the ax in the other, and sprinted back toward the house, letting the wood clatter noisily in the pile and dropping the tool beside it. He pulled the door open and peeked through it.

"Bethy!" he called. "Grab my shirt and we'll go shopping in town."

Leandra was the first to respond. "Simon, dear, will you take my list with you? I need thread to fix the holes you and Carver have been putting in your clothes."

"Of course, Mother," he replied, and Bethany came out with his shirt and boots, the list clutched in one hand.

He pulled her through the door and began to run, paying no mind to her protests.

"I have time to put on my clothes later, Bethy. Peaches is on her way over."

Bethany giggled behind him and sped up, her pace only just behind him. "You look ridiculous, you know, running from a woman of sixteen at your age."

"You make me sound so old, you wretched girl. I'm only twenty-two." He slowed, confident that Peaches wouldn't be able to spot him from this distance, and pulled his boots on before taking his shirt and beginning to unfold it. "Besides, she's a demon, I'm positive of it. I don't want to have sex with her, and even if I did, it would probably be a betrayal of Carver anyway."

"Is there a reason you don't respond? Not to Peaches, I mean," she clarified when he raised a brow at her. "To anyone. You get a lot of looks, brother. I know Carver would be taking immense advantage of that."

He shrugged. "Not interested. I don't care about any of them."

"Carver would say that's the point."

"Carver also can't catch the eye of the girl he's lusted after for years, so of the two of us, I'd say I'm doing significantly better."

Bethany snorted.

"Besides, that's not to day. I haven't had sex. The girl that always used to hang around Dane's a few years back, the one who moved to Redcliffe, we fooled around a bit. I just didn't like it."

"A man, not immediately enthralled by the idea of sex? You're a special one, Si."

"Shove off, brat," he snarled, but half a grin overtook his face anyway. "Unless you want me on the topic of your love life."

Laughing, they made their way to the Lothering market, blissful in each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> @ghostheirin


End file.
